1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable acoustic devices such as stereo radio sets, micro-cassette tape recorders, sound record and reproduction devices or reproduction-only devices or sound amplifiers for small tape recorders, and cassette tape recorders with radio sets, all of which are carried by the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional stereo radio and cassette tape recorder, as shown in FIG. 1 a magnetic tape cassette running mechanism 1, a pair of loudspeakers 2 provided on either side of the mechanism 1 and a radio receiver 3 are incorporated in one cabinet 4. Batteries 5 as the power source are placed in the cabinet 4. The batteries 5 can be replaced by opening the rear cover.
Such a conventional stereo cassette tape recorder can be carried with either the handle or in a carrying case (not shown) hung from the shoulder.
One example of the stereo radio and cassette tape recorder of this type is JR-770 FM/AM stereo radio and cassette tape recorder which has been previously sold by the Mitsubishi Denki Kabushiki Kaisha (Mitsubishi Electric Co., Ltd.) who is the assignee of the present application.
Such a conventional stereo radio and cassette tape recorder will now be described in general, with the detailed description of the internal arrangement of the cassette tape desk, the electric control circuit, the radio receiver's circuit, the stereo amplifier circuit, etc. omitted.
Since the performance of these tape recorders has been remarkably improved, they are used outdoors for a variety of purposes, and accordingly it has therefore become desirable to improve the tone quality and to increase the output power. Such tape recorders are frequently taken on leisure activities such as hiking or cycling or to photography meetings or live sound recording meetings. However, it is often incovenient to take the tape recorder, which is constructed as shown in FIG. 1, especially for an activity such as cycling. More specifically, since the tape recorder is heavy, it is difficult to carry the tape recorder for a long time. Furthermore, it is impossible for the user to carry the tape recorder with him at all times when his hands are otherwise occupied, such as in a photography meeting or the like.